masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Eyes
The Seven Eyes are an extremist group originating from the Terminus Systems. Their goal is to dissolve the Citadel Alliance and remake the Galaxy into an anarchal state. The group is 65% consisted of Krogan, 30% consisted of Roduun, and 5% consisted of Batarians. Beginning as a low-level crime group consisting of 50 members, the Seven Eyes has grown into a powerful organization. Their first shift into power came when they formed a short lived alliance with Sil Kadmus, a Salarian mercenary and expert computer hacker. They did dangerous missions for him in exchange for large amounts of money. Sil is one of the best hackers so he usually paid with stolen credits. Ginto, a member of the Seven Eyes, was able to gain enough skills in hacking to steal credits aswell. A short while later, they had a steady cash flow and were able to nullify their alliance with Sil. Their money has allowed them to hire mercenaries. The longer the mercs stayed with the Seven Eyes, the more the mercs understood them. Mercenaries began to join the Seven Eyes free of charge which increased their size to 300 members. Then, the Seven Eyes stopped their petty crimes and moved on to drug running, assasinations, and piracy. They hijacked atleast 60 cargo vessels before they found a ship with high-performance weapons and armor aboard. With their new equipment, the Seven Eyes began taking on powerful organizations like the Lystheni Shadow. Each time they defeated one of these rival organizations, they gained their business and properties. The more they grew, the more attention they gained. Before long, the Citadel Alliance began busting the Seven Eyes' operations. Losing about 20% of their businesses only 3 months after gaining them drove the Seven Eyes to quit all of their current projects and focus primarily on keeping the Citadel Alliance at bay. Their first plan was to send an ambassador to Thessia to argue that the Seven Eyes are out of the Citadel Alliance's jurisdiction because it is in the Terminus Systems. This was only half true as Seven Eyes drug couriers and pirate groups were busted in Citadel Alliance territory. The Seven Eyes ambassador was arrested on the spot, causing the Seven Eyes to transform into a terrorist group. The Seven Eyes were now bent on dissolving the Seven Eyes and creating an anarchal galactic society where there would be noone to stop their activities. They repurposed the cargo ships they stole, giving them torpedo launchers and turrets. Their first attack on the CA was in 2217 when they caused a meteor to crash into a Turian colony. This caused a war to begin, stressing the Seven Eyes. About three years later, the Seven Eyes had given up their drugs completely and became driven by their belief that the Citadel Alliance had far too much power. Even though they had been nearly crushed by the Citadel Alliance, they do not give up. They now operate in scattered locations, acting in unpredictable patterns. Category:Factions